User talk:CzechOut
1,000 Congrats on bringing us to 1,000 articles! — Paul (talk) 16:12, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Re:Pic uploading error Yeah, Wikia is experiencing some technical difficulties. I'll keep you posted. — Paul (talk) 19:11, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :It's a problem with the mail filestore and they are working on it. — Paul (talk) 20:27, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::The file upload should be working properly now! — Paul (talk) 21:32, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Composers Dear CzechOut, the sources I based my research on were 1) The Internet Movie Database (which is far from complete!) 2) Websites by the respective composers (they state that they contributed music to BW and / or SMDM) 3) Another good source was Soundtrack Collector Besides that, I've emailed the composers asking for further information about what episodes they composed music for. As you can see, I did quite some thinking and have definitely not finished my research, so as for the moment, the composer pages will have to remain just as they are until I (or someone else) can add more stuff. At least we have a - probably complete - list of the composers now. I've been working with the Wiki software for several years now and one of the good things about it is that sites can be altered and improved so basically the concept of Wiki is that it constantly undergoes change. Therefore we need some information as a start, stuff can always be added later. Greetings, Roman --Bionicboy 11:23, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Clearance Authorization Level 6 Granted! Welcome, CzechOut! My name is Paul, one of the admins here. What's your name? I'm glad to see you jumping in with some edits. Please let me know if there's anything you need. Be sure to check often the page and the Current events page -- they'll keep you up-to-date on what's happening here. If you need any additional help, leave a message in my Talk page. Of course, you can always but using the Talk and Current Events pages helps to foster our growing wiki community. Please take advantage of the page or the cool tutorial on the main Wikia page. I look forward to more of your contributions. This is going to be fun! — Paul (talk) 23:51, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Maskatron Say, don't want to get into a tug of war, but Maskatron would never have been produced as a toy if Steve didn't have robotic adversaries, and Dolentz was alone in creating them until Dr. Franklin showed up circa Halloween '76. I'm aware Maskatron had plenty of features the Dolentz Robots didn't share, but one of the masks is pretty clearly John Saxon, another is definitly Oscar, and the head coming off paired nicely with the later version of Steve that does the karate chop, allowing kids to replicate the dispatch of Oscar's first replica in Return of the Robot Maker. Reversing the idea and calling "Mr. X" Maskatron is easy to reject, since a toy can hardly be a source of canon, but the toy is pretty clearly meant to capitalize on the popularity of those episodes. Your thoughts?–-Major Sloan 02:22, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :You make some valid points. I would say first that I had discussions with my peers at the time of Maskatron's release regarding the Dolentz Robots, and Mr X in particular, so I can certainly say that it is not only modern discussions that bring this perspective. The dubious similarity of the mask to Saxon was disappointing at the time, but only to raise a question, not answer it. :On the lack of perfect human simulation- this was a toy. It was primarily intended for play, and like many tie-in toys, it takes considerable artistic license to add play value. For another example take Oscar Goldman's exploding briefcase: the only such briefcase I recall was in Return of the Robot Maker, in which Steve's inventor friend gives him a briefcase with 3 time delayed bombs; Oscar never had it, in fact Oscar was held captive at that time, as his DR was masquerading as him. The toy played fast and loose with the details to deliver some fun. Why even include masks if Kenner wasn't inviting kids to play "evil impostor" with it? Even if the build and hair would immediately give it away to anyone "in real life." :The proper toys for the DR's would have a fake Sloan and a fake Oscar; they consolidated these into a single toy to reduce inventory in the chain, throwing in a Steve mask for good measure and to add value. Recall Dolentz in the tease of Day of the Robot tells his client of the "life mask" and its ability to imitate. It's not a huge leap to say this dialogue was the derivation for the toy's name. The silver skin and mechanical attachments were to project the notion of the "Robot as a Robot", just as the experimental sound mix did for the Robots on the show; without those sounds, audiences might forget the Robotic nature of the DR, not to mention those who "just tuned in." If it were me, I'd say put a string pull on the toy's back with the sounds and give them fleshy skin, but I didn't work at Kenner, I was only 8 years old, LOL. :If you want to say Kenner "got it wrong" OK, I'd agree, but "no relation?" Well I might say the new Bionic Woman show is "no relation" to the classics, but that's taking an advocacy position. :BTW, thank you for your substantive response earlier CzechOut. ::Hey CzechOut, don't see you around these days. I'm copying this Maskatron discussion to the… wait for it…''Maskatron'' discussion page (go figure). I figured there was value to the article there. Hope all is well. -Major Sloan 22:37, 12 April 2008 (UTC) --Major Sloan 05:43, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Os Biônicos Hi Are you able to send scans of pages from the interior pages of these issues? I'd like to identify which stories were used, as I believe they are reprints of the British 'Look-in' strips. Shaquiuk 23:19, 26 August 2008 (UTC)